1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tree harvesting and more specifically to an improved four roller tree harvester head, which enables more accurate and reliable length and diameter of a tree to be measured during processing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,247 to Peterson discloses a forest harvester methods and apparatus. However, the Peterson patent does not enable a length and diameter of a tree to be measured by methods contained here with-in. Further, the Peterson patent routes hydraulic and electrical lines to a side of the tree harvester, where the lines are subject to damage during use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,218 to Linderholm discloses a delimbing device for a tree.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an improved four roller tree harvester head, which allows a length and diameter of a tree to be precisely measured and which routes hydraulic and electrical lines through an opening in a slewing ring to avoid damage during use.